Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara ist ein Erdpony-Fohlen aus Etwas ganz Besonderes. Persönliches Diamond Tiara kommt aus reichem Hause. Sie ist freundlich und hilfsbereit. Das war jedoch nicht immer so. Bis zu ihrem Sinneswandel war sie angeberisch, egoistisch, gemein und heimtückisch. Ihr war einfach jedes Mittel recht, um ihre persönlichen Ziele zu verwirklichen. Tiara ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, sich über den Schönheitsfleckenclub lustig zu machen, da die "nackten Hintern" in ihren Augen den Spott verdienten. Durch den Einfluss ihrer Mutter Spoiled Rich hielt sie sich lange Zeit für etwas Besseres, verstand jedoch schließlich, wie falsch diese Ansicht war. Schlussendlich gelang es ihr, ihre fehlgeleitete Arroganz abzulegen, sich gegen ihre Mutter durchzusetzen und ihre wahre Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Etwas ganz Besonderes bringt Diamond Tiara mitten im Unterricht Apple Bloom dazu, einen Zettel an Silver Spoon weiterzugeben. Apple Bloom wird prompt erwischt, doch der Zettel ist leer und von Tiara als gehässiger Scherz gedacht, der sich auf Apple Blooms blanke Flanke bezieht. Nach Schulschluss versucht Twist, Apple Bloom aufzumuntern. Allerdings machen ihr Tiara und Silver Spoon einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sich über die "nackten Hintern" lustig. Nichtsdestotrotz (oder viel mehr deswegen) lädt Tiara beide auf ihre Schönheitsfleckentaufe ein. Während Apple Blooms verzweifelten Versuchen einen Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen,hört sie Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon darüber reden, dass ein Pony ohne einen Schönheitsfleck nichts Besonderes sei. Durch Pinkie Pies Zutun verschlägt es Apple Bloom auf Tiaras Schönheitsfleckentaufe. Apple Bloom kann sich grade noch ein Tuch umbinden und ihre blanke Flanke zu bedecken, bevor Tiara und Spoon bei ihr sind. Es gelingt ihr, beide abzuwimmeln, indem sie bhauptet, einen besonders zauberhaften Schönheitsfleck bekommen zu haben, der Tiara bloß sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit stehlen würde. Allerdings stolpert sie auf dem Rückzug über das Tuch, verliert es und fällt gegen den Plattenspieler. Die Musik verstummt und alle starren sie an. Sofort sind Tiara und Spoon zur Stelle und machen sich über sie lustig, da die keinen Schönheitsfleck hat. In diesem Augenblick schreiten Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ein und stellen sich auf Apple Blooms Seite. Sie machen allen klar, dass man auch ohne Schönheitsfleck kein Nichts ist, und man so noch alles werden kann. Auf Tiaras Frage, warum sich die beiden auf Blooms Seite gestellt haben, präsentieren sie ihre nackten Hintern. Während der restlichen Feier wird Tiara von niemandem mehr beachtet. Staffel 2 In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken sind Tiara und Silver Spoon von Apple Blooms neuem Schönheitsfleck und dem Hoopa Loopen nicht beeindruckt, bis Apple Bloom allen zeigt, was sie kann. Beim Versuch es ihr nachzumachen scheitern Tiara und Spoon kläglich. Als dann auf Apple Bloom ein zweiter Fleck erschient, erkennt Tiara sofort, dass die Flecken eine Fälschung sind. Da aber Apple Bloom das zweite Talent, Teller Drehen, souverän beherrscht, denken alle, dass Tiara sich geirrt hat. Sie ist nicht dabei, als enthüllt wird, dass Apple Bloom sich eine Form der Schönheitspocken eingefangen hat. In Die Geschichte von Ponyville begleitet Tiara ihren Vater Filthy Rich nach Sweet Apple Acres. Sie kommen gerade an, als Granny Smith und Apple Bloom in Häschchenkostümen dem Wasser etwas vorsingen. Während die Erwachsenen übers Geschäft plaudern, redet Tiara Apple Bloom ein, dass Granny peinlich sei. Während Filthy Richs Vortrag, wie Richies Hofladen die Nummer eins in Ponyville wurde, bleibt nur Tiara richtig wach. Als Apple Bloom ein Familienmitglied mitbringen soll, sie aber einwirft, dass Big McIntosh und Applejack wegen der Buntapfelernte nicht kommen können, mischt sich Tiara ein und erzählt, dass Granny Smith bei der Ernte nicht mitmacht. Auf einem Einkaufsbummel macht Granny Tiara und Silver Spoon auf sich und Apple Bloom aufmerksam, die natürlich über sie und Apple Bloom lachen. Als nach Granny Smiths Vortrag in der Schule allen deutlich wird, dass es ohne sie und die Buntäpfel kein Ponyville und damit auch keinen Richies Hofladen gäbe, versucht Tiara verzweifelt, die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, indem sie Granny ein verrücktes altes Pony nennt. Dies löst jedoch bloß allgemeine Schockirrung aus. Zum Schluss schickt Filthy Tiara mit Häschenohren zum Wassersingen. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte wird Tiara zum Schrecken der Belegschaft Chefredakteurin der Freien Fohlen Presse. Sie will die Zeitung erfolgreich machen und verlangt von allen pikante Geschichten. Dem werden die ersten Beiträge des Schönheitsfleckenclubs nicht gerecht und Tiara schickt das Trio erneut los. Die Gschichte, über die mit Kaugummi verkleisterten Snips und Snails findet ihren Zuspruch, besonders das Synonym Gabby Gummys findet sie fantastisch. Die Zeitung wird immer beliebter und als der Kiosk sie ins Programm nehmen will, schickt Tiara ihm zunächst zwanzig Exemplare. Aber mit der Zeit werden die Gabby Gumms Geschichte immer gemeiner und den Schönheitsfleckenclub plagen Gewissensbisse. Tiara jedoch will sie nicht aussteigen lassen, ist Gabby Gumms doch das, was die Zeitung erfolgreich macht. Um sie zu halten, droht Tiara, peinliche Fotos des Trios zu veröffentlichen und setzt ihnen eine Frist bis zum nächsten Morgen. Kurz vor knapp tauchen die drei auf und Tiara gibt ihren Beitrag ohne Kontrolle in den Druck. So merkt sie erst nach der Auslieferung, dass es ein offener Brief an die Stadt ist. Tiara ist schon kurz davor, die Fotos zu veröffentlichen, doch wird sie vorher wegen Missbrauchs ihrer Macht ihres Postens enthoben und an die Druckerpresse versetzt. Staffel 3 In Besuch aus Mähnhattan ist Apple Blooms Cousine Babs Seed zu Besuch. Der Schönheitsfleckenclub zeigt ihr gerade ihren Wagen für die Sommerernteparade. In diesem Moment stoßen Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon hinzu, die sich über das Trio lustig machen wollen. Überraschend stellt sich Babs Seed auf deren Seite und demoliert sogar den Paradewagen. Ab diesem Moment machen Babs, Tiara und Spoon dem Club das Leben schwer. Sie gehen sogar soweit, das Clubhaus zu besetzen. Zusammen gehen Tiara, Babs und Spoon zu den Vorbereitungen der Parade, wo sie sich trennen. Nach einigem Hin und Her können sich Babs und der Schönheitsfleckenclub wieder versöhnen. Als bei Babs Abschied Tiara und Spoon auftauchen und wieder fies werden, schreitet Babs ein und droht damit, ihren Müttern von ihrem schlechtem Benehmen zu erzählen. Damit jagt sie ihnen einen solchen Schreck ein, dass sie sogar vom Bahnsteig fallen und im Schlamm landen. Staffel 4 In Kampf bis zum Ende wollen Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon Flaggenträger für Ponyville bei den Equestria-Spielen werden. Doch ist die Choreographie des Schönheitsfleckenclubs einfach zu gut. Da kommt Tiara eine diabolische Idee. Sie redet dem Trio ein, dass ein Pegasus, der nicht fliegen kann, einen schlechten Eindruck mache und nicht gewinnen könne. Scootaloo, die daraufhin unbedingt Fliegen lernen will, schafft es zu der Zeit kaum vom Boden. Es funktioniert und der Schönheitsfleckenclub zerstreitet sich. Tiara sieht sich schon bei den Spielen doch besinnt sich das Trio und gewinnt mit der ursprünglichen Choreographie. In Pinkies Stolz greift sich Tiara Silver Spoons Schockomilchshake und erinnert sich, wie Pinkie ihre Schönheitsfleckentaufe organisiert hat. Ihr hat die Party, die Pinkie auf die Beine gestellt hat, gefallen, aber der Tonfall ist mehr wie bei einer Drohung. Inzwischen hat Spoon den Shake ausgetrunken. In Twilight-Zeit gibt Diamond Tiara auf dem Schulhof mit Akrobatik an, die ihr Butler Randolph vorführt. Da tagträumt der Schönheitsfleckenclub ein wenig, wie sie mit ihren erlernten Fähigkeiten Eindruck schinden könnten, bis Tiara sie mit ihrer Frage, ob Rarity den Club nach Mähnhattan mitnähme, aufschreckt. Aber Rarity hat dies in letzter Zeit nicht vorgeschlagen. Das nutzen Tiara und Silver Spoon für eine neue Tirade aus. Um ihnen eine Retourkutsche zu geben, posaunt Sweetie Belle heraus, dass sie mit Prinzessin Twilight befreundet sind. Dies beindruckt Tiara und Spoon und beide betteln förmlich darum, zur Twilight-Zeit mitkommen zu dürfen. Für das Trio ist dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit, die beiden auch mal hart arbeiten zu sehen. Allerdings geht der Schuss nach hinten los. Die Twilight-Zeit ist eigentlich nur für den Schönheitsfleckenclub, weswegen die Angeber nur zusehen müssen. Am nächsten Tag hat Tiara schon allen von der Twilight-Zeit erzählt und sie wollen mitmachen. Seine neue Beliebtheit nutzt der Schönheitsfleckenclub nach Strich und Faden aus. Der Höhepunkt für sie ist, als Tiara sie zu einer Poolparty einlädt. Als sie aber die ganzen Ponys sehen, die nicht auf die Party dürfen, müssen sie los, um die Twilight-Zeit wahrzunehmen. Als sie auf Tiaras Frage, ob sie mitgehen dürfe, mit "Nein" antworten (sie konnten Twilight nicht vorher fragen), kippt die Stimmung und der Schönheitsfleckenclub wird von einem wütenden Mob gejagt. Die Meute fängt das Trio vor Twilight ab und das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf. Um zu zeigen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten entwickelt haben, mischt Apple Bloom einen magischen Pflanzendünger an. Der Apfel, den sie damit beträufelt, wird größer und größer, bis er explodiert und alle mit Apfelmatsch überzieht. Twilight schickt alle nach Hause, kann sich aber mit dem Trio aussöhnen. Staffel 5 In Träume und Albträume hat Apple Bloom einen Traum, in dem sie eine Begabung zum Schädlingsbekämpfer bekommt. Gerade als sie gelernt hat, mit Twittermites umzugehen, tauchen Tiara und Silver Spoon auf, die sich sofort über sie lustig machen, was dazu führt, dass sich Apple Bloom ihren Fleck entfernen lässt, was dazu führt, dass die Twittermites ungehindert Ponyville verwüsten können. In Der Schönheitsfleck will Tiara Schülerpräsidentin werden, doch durch ihre Gemeinheit vergrault sie viele Stimmen und sogar ihre Freundin Silver Spoon. Schließlich gewinnt ihr Gegner Pipsqueak, der den ramponierten Spielplatz herrichten lassen will, und hat dabei sogar Silver Spoons Stimme, die Tiara die Freundschaft kündigt. Somit konnte nur eine Stimme für Tiara gezählt werden, ihre eigene. Das alles trifft Tiara so hart, dass der Schönheitsfleckenclub sehen will, wie es ihr geht. Dabei werden die drei Zeuge, wir ihr ihre Mutter Spoiled Rich eine Standpauke hält. Denn als reiches Pony hat sie auf ihre Stellung zu achten und darf nicht gegen einfache Ponys verlieren, erst recht nicht gegen solche ohne Schönheitsfleck. Als der Schönheitsfleckenclub sieht, wie verletzt Tiara ist, begreifen sie, dass Tiara eigentlich nicht so sein will, aber keinen anderen Weg kennt. Also wollen sie ihr helfen. Am nächsten Tag lädt das Trio Tiara in sein Clubhaus ein. Tatsächlich sagt Tiara zu. Dort findet sie, dass die drei Glück haben, können sie ja viele Dinge ausprobieren und rausfinden, wer sie wirklich sind, bevor sie eine Bestimmug erhalten, die sie nicht verstehen. Als Apple Bloom fragt, ob Tiara sich sicher ist, was ihr Fleck bedeutet, behauptet diese natürlich, es zu wissen. Doch ist sich das Trio da nicht sicher. Jetzt zeigt sich, dass sie Tiara gestern zugehört haben und sich Sorgen um sie machen. Plötzlich steht Pieps vor der Tür. Der Schulvorstand hat seinen Antrag auf Erneuerung des Spielplatzes wegen Geldmangels abgelehnt. Tiara wittert ihre Chance, selbst Präsidentin werden, wenn Pieps sein Wahversprechen nicht halten kann. Sofort stürmt sie davon, das Trio hinterher. Unterwegs versuchen sie ihr verständlich zu machen, dass ihr bisheriger Weg nicht der richtige ist und sie sich ändern kann, sie sich aber dafür entscheiden muss. Sie alle erreichen die Schule, wo sich gerade der Vorstand trifft und damit auch Spolid Rich, der nicht gefällt, dass sich ihre Tochter mit Fleckenlosen Niemanden rumtreibt. Als sie Tiara nach Hause bringen will, widersetzt sie sich zu ersten Mal. Tiara hat erkannt, dass sie etwas will, das ihre Mutter nicht hat; Freunde. Daraufhin nimmt sie den Schönheitsfleckenclub in Schutz. Sie ist sich sicher, dass die drei ihr wahres Talent entdecken werden und es unglaublich sein wird. Daraufhin gibt sie ihrer kleinlaut gewordenen Mutter einen Brief an ihren Vater, eine Bitte, Geld für den Spielplatz zu spenden. Es ist Tiaras Talent, andere davon zu überzeugen, zu tun, was sie will. Unter ihrer Leitung wird der Spielplatz wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Später ist Tiara bei der Schönheitsfleckentaufe des Schönheitsfleckenclubs dabei und auch auf dem Foto, das an die Königlichen Schwestern geht. Comics In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen die Bürgermeisterin stellvertretend verkündet dass das diesmalige Motto: Gemeinsam voran, mit einem Blick zurück, lautet. Dazu soll auch eine Gedenkplakette am ersten Gebäude der Stadt, dem Haupthaus von Sweet Apple Acres angebracht und die jüngste Stute der Famile, Apple Bloom soll Ponyville-Tage-Prinzessin werden. Aber als Apple Bloom auf die Bühne will stellt sich ihr Diamond Tiara in den Weg. Die Anführt dass das erste Gebäude der Stadt der Laden ihres Urgroßvaters Stinkin' Rich war um den herum alle anderen gebaut haben. Weswegen sie Prinzessin werden sollte. Dummerweise wird aus den Unterlagen die Twilights da lies nicht ersichtlich wer nun recht hat. Hinzukommt das Filthy Rarity erzählt das Stinkin' Richs Laden genau da war wo Heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Sofort ist Rarity Klar dass wen die Plakette an ihrer Boutique wäre, würde diese zur historischen Stätte und damit zur Touristenattraktion werden. Was ein gewaltiger Bekanntheitszuwachs wäre. Schlagartig wechselt Rarity die Seite und auch Rainbow Dash ist für den Laden, da ihr eine Farm zu langweilig wäre. Auch die Anderen Ponys fangen an Stellung zu Beziehen, Pinkie Pie geht dabei zu Applejack weil es dort Kuchen gibt nur Fluttershy will sich da raus halten. Als dann die ersten schlechten Wörter fallen kippt die Lage endgültig und es kommt zur Konfrontation der beiden Lager. Als Twilight zurückkehrt Beendet sie den Kampf mit Magie und versucht alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch keiner rückt von seiner Position ab und jetzt vergeht auch noch allen die Lust an den Ponyville Tagen und die Ponys nach Hause. nur Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom. Fluttershy, die von der Ruhe angelockt wurde und die Bürgermeisterin bleiben zurück. Angesichts des Durcheinanders kommen sie schon niedergeschlagen auf den Gedanken die Ponyville-Tage abzusagen. Doch da trifft ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia ein in dem Steht das sie und Luna sich schon auf die Ponyville-Tage freuen und wohl etwas zu viel davon geschwärmt haben. Den jetzt sind ganze Horden von Touristen auf dem Weg und schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Twilight schafft es die Ponys erst dazu zu bringen einen persönlichen Beitrag zu leisten und letztlich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Dabei führt der Schönheitsfleckenklub mit Tiara ein Stück über die erste verkaufte Buntampfelmarmelade auf. Damit ist der Streit wie Weg geblasen. Zum Schluss überreicht Twilight an Applejack eine Plakette um Sweet Apple Acres als Ort des ersten Wohnhauses in Ponyville zu Ehren und an Raity eine Plakette mit der die Carousel Boutique als Ort des ersten Geschäftes in Ponyville geehrt wird. Mit dieser Lösung sind alle glücklich. In Verschollen macht Cheerilee mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in die Fohlenberge. Als zusätzliche Begleitpersonen sind Applejack und Rarity dabei. Unterwegs stoßen sie auf ein Waisenvogelnest. Dieser Vogel legt seine Eier in Seen. Der Legende nach sollen die guten oben schwimmen während die schlechten auf den Grund sinken wo sie alleine und unbeachtet leben müssen. In diesem Moment schlüpfen die Eier und sofort ist die Mutter da um zu deren Schutz die Ponys mit einer Welle zu verscheuchen. Das nehmen die Wandere ihr aber nicht Übel, immerhin haben sie mit dem Waisenvogel fast alle Vögel gefunden die in den Fohlenbergen leben sollen. Doch Cheerilee weiß das noch einer fehlt, man sagt das irgend wo in diesen Bergen ein Turul leben soll. Ein Vogel größer als jedes Pony mit einer Krone die älter als Equestria sein soll. Sie selbst hat aber noch nie einen gesehen. Also setzt sie eine Belohnung aus. Das Pony welches den Turul zu erst sichtet bekommt eine Woche Hausaufgaben frei. Was bei Manchen Feuereifer entfacht. Als die Gruppe weiter geht mahnt Cheerilee die Schüler noch mal dicht beisammen zu bleiben da die Pfade hier schnell verschlungen und verwirrend werden. Da merken Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo das Apple Bloom noch zurückbleibt. Sie meint etwas gesichtet zu haben, aber es ist selbst fürs Fernglas zu weit weg, um genau sagen zu können was es ist. Da bemerken Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon dass das Trio zurückfällt und wollen mal sehen was los ist. Während dessen ist der Rest der Klasse damit beschäftigt Rarity aus der Umschlingung einer Ruchlosen Ranke zu retten, der sie zu nahe kam. So merken sie nicht wie die Fünf los stürmen um den Turul zu finden. Außer Snips und Snails die gleich hinter her rennen um raus zu finden was los ist. Immer tiefer folgen die Fohlen der Sichtung in die Berge und eh sie sich versehen haben sie sich verlaufen. Sie haben weder Ahnung wo sie sind noch welcher Weg zurück führt und Tiara macht es auch nicht besser. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Lediglich Snips und Snails freuen sich das ihnen nun keiner mehr Vorschriften machen kann. Da taucht ein hungriger Bär auf. Auf der Flucht bleibt Sweetie Belle in einem Erdloch stecken. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo versuchen sie raus zu ziehen, jedoch steckt sie fest. Tiara und Spoon rennen einfach weiter. Da hat Snips die Idee. Er und Snails lockern mit ihren Hörnern den Boden unter Sweeties Huf auf und sie kommt frei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Bär sie erwischt. Sie haben gerade wieder einen Vorsprung als sie an eine Klippe kommen wo Tiara sie in eine Kleine Höhle unter ihnen ruft. Bangen Augenblicke harren die Fohlen in ihrem Versteck aus. Zum Glück entdeckt der Bär sie nicht und verschwindet. Die schlecht Nachricht ist das sie nun total verschollen sind. Apple Bloom meint das man wohl längst nach ihnen sucht und sie nur eine Art Notruf absetzen müssen damit sie gefunden werden. Fragt sich nur wie, Signalrakten haben für den Ausflug nicht zur Ausrüstung gehört. Da hat sie eine Idee. Sweetie Belle könnte doch mit Magie ein Signal senden. Da macht ihrer Freundin aber keine große Hoffnung weil sie nur einfach Magie beherrscht, kein Vergleich mit ihrer Schwester. Aber wen sie mit Snips und Sanils zusammen arbeitet klappt es vielleicht. Also legen sich die drei ins Zeug und das Fünkchen sieht man keine zehn Meter weit. Nun hat Tiara einen Plan. Sie will den Suchtrupp ausfindig machen und dazu müssen sie hoch genug um das Gelände zu überblicken. Das Hoch hinaus soll Scootaloo übernehmen. Trotz bedenken versucht sie es und gibt alles. Aber wie üblich kommt Scootaloo gerade mal eine halben Meter hoch. Worüber sich Tiara lustig macht. Jetzt hat Apple Bloom die Faxen dicke und geigt Tiara die Meinung. Sie haben sich in den Bergen verlaufen, bald wird es Nacht, überall laufen Bären rum und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun als sich über die anderen Lustig zu machen die wenigstens versuchen etwas zustande zu bringen. Nach dem das erledigt ist gibt Apple Bloom für den Klub Signal zum Aufbruch. Tiaras Plan wer an und für sich nicht verkehrt aber wen sie zu einer höheren Stelle wollen müssen sie den Berg erklimmen. Snips, Snails und Silver schließen sich ihnen an. Tiara bleibt zurück weil sie mit den Blankbacken nichts weiter zu tun haben will. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie sich eines besseren besinnt und versucht aufzuschließen. Doch dabei kommt sie der Klippenkannte zu nahe die unter ihr nach gibt. Tiara kann sich gerade noch an einem kahlen Ast fest halten. Applebloom versucht sie mit einem Stock zu erreichen. Dabei fällt sie selber über die kannte und kann gerade noch Tiaras Schweif greifen. Fieberhaft überlegen die Ponys wie sie Tiara und Apple Bloom retten können. Da entdeckt Silver Spoon einen anderen Ast über ihnen der Lang genug sein müsste um die Verunglückten zu erreichen, aber her hängt recht hoch. Silver verlangt von Scootaloo darauf zu fliegen, dafür bräuchte sie jedoch Unterstützung. Sweetie Belle, Snips und Snails wollen sie mit ihrer Magie ein Stück anheben. Mit Silver Spoon als Startrampe kommt Scootaloo tatsächlich an den Ast ran, der abbricht. Zum Glück reicht das Stück bis zu Tiara und mit vereinten Kräften kann man die Zwei rauf ziehen. Jedoch können sie nur kurz verschnaufen, dann fängt es an zu regnen und sie müssen immer noch Höher um nach dem Suchtrupp Ausschau halten zu können. Das der Regen teile der Klippe abwäscht ist ein gutes Argument für die anderen los zu ziehen. Etwas später hört der Regen wieder auf und man hat die verschneiten Höhen des Berges erreicht. Doch von einem Suchtrupp ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Apple Bloom bleibt da bei das man bestimmt nach ihnen sucht. Aber vor Morgen Früh wird es nichts mehr also müssen sie einen Unterschlupf finden. Da kommt eine Höhle gerade recht, in der sich auch genug Material findet mit dem Snips und Snails ein Feuer machen können, eine der wenigen Sachen die sie mit ihrer Magie hinkriegen. Wenig später hat man geprüft was alles an Proviant da ist. Da geraten Tiara, Spoon, Snips und Snails in Streit über die Qualität weil den Mädchen die Schokofrösche nicht gut genug sind. Da geht Apple Bloom dazwischen und stellt die Frage, warum sich Tiara und Spoon immer aufführen müssen als wären sie besser als alle anderen. Antwort weil sie es sind. Großer Schock. Tiara und Spoon merken in was für einen Fettnapf sie getreten haben und erklären das man es ihnen eben immer gesagt hat. Sie entstammen zwei der reichsten Familien in Ponyville, die sie jeden Tag repräsentieren. Man hat gewisse Erwartungen an sie, die erfüllt werden wollen. Was manchmal ganz schön hart ist. Sie erwarten nicht das die anderen das Verstehen. Darüber kann der Schönheitsfleckenklub nur Müde lächeln. Den ihre großen Schwestern retten regelmäßig Equestria vor der totalen Auslöschung und sind die besten Freundinnen einer Prinzessin. Dabei macht es Rarity so elegant das nicht mal eine Strähne ihrer Mähne Verrutscht und Applejack lässt trotzdem die Arbeit auf der Farm nicht schleifen. Rainbow Dash ist die Beste Fliegerin von Equestria und Scootaloo kommt kaum an einen Ast ran. Wie soll man da bitte mithalten. So haben das Tiara und Spoon noch gar nicht gesehen, wer hätte auch gedacht das Ponys ohne Tonnen von Geld Probleme haben. Da melden sich Snips und Snails zu Worte, alle behandeln sie wie die Dorftrottel dabei haben sie auch Gefühle und was haben sie schon jemals jemanden getan. Darauf erinnert Scootaloo sie daran wie sie mal fast Ponyville zerstörten, in dem sie den kleinen Bären in die Stadt gelockt haben. (Siehe: Angeber-Trixie) Über die alte Geschichte kann man nur noch lachen. Apple Bloom erkennt da sie alle vielleicht doch nicht alle so verschieden sind. Da lässt Tiergeheule die Kinder ahnen das es eine lange Nacht wird. Als Apple Bloom am nächsten Morgen aufwacht hält Tiara vor der Höhle schon Ausschau. In diesem Moment erscheint der Turul dessen Ruf auch die anderen aus dem Schlaf reißt. Doch ist er schon weg als sie dazu stoßen. Dafür taucht der lang erwartete Suchtrupp auf. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps und die Wonderbolts, die Nachricht von Verschwinden der Kinder hat schnell die Runde gemacht. Aber Twilight merkt an das man sie ohne den Turul wohl nicht gefunden hätte. In Ponyville werden die Kinder von ihren Familien in Empfang genommen, die heilfroh sind das sie es ihnen gut geht. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub hat bei dem Abenteuer gelernt das sie alle im Grunde nicht so unterschiedlich sind. Und vielleicht hat ihre Beziehung zu Tiara und Spoon einen Wendepunkt erreicht. Was wohl ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, da Tiara gerade wieder über die Blankbacken herzieht und versucht von Cheerille die Woche Hausaufgabenfrei zu bekommen. Da sie den Turul angeblich als erste gesehen hat. In Die große Wahl haben die Ponys aufgrund unerklärlicher Erdstößen und Einstürzen das Vertrauen in die Bürgermeisterin verloren. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Filthy Rich um für das Amt des Bürgermeisters zu kandidieren. Da er den Wählern das Blaue vom Himmel verspricht gewinnt Filthy die Wahl. Spoiled Rich und Diamont Tiara wohnen seiner Siegesrede bei. Auf der er ankündigt er jede menge Veränderungen um die Stadt größer und besser als jemals zuvor zu machen. Filthy verspricht das es Katastrophen wie das Erdbeben welches den Spielplatz zerstört hat nie wieder geben wird. Da gibt es ein neues Beben und ein Haus stürzt ein. Etwas später eröffnet Filthy einen neuen Spielplatz. Dabei trifft Apple Bloom auf seine Tochter Diamond Tiara, die etwas Bedrückt aussieht. Tiara erzählt das ihr Vater versprochen hat nach der Wahl wieder mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber er ist beschäftigter den je. Er verspricht gerne alles Mögliche, aber meistens hält er seine versprechen dann doch nicht ein. Da brechen plötzlich alle Spielgeräte zusammen. Zum Glück tut sich kein Fohlen was. Applejack entdeckt wie es dazu kommen konnte. Die Spielgeräte sind aus dem Minderwertigsten Material das sie je gesehen hat, es könnte alles genauso gut aus Pappe ein. Filthy erklärt es damit das er der Stadt Geldsparen wollte und eben die günstigste Baufirma beauftragt hat. Tatsächlich führt Filthy Ponyville im Bemühen alle seine Versprechen Wahr zumachen fast in den Ruin. Auf einer Bürgerversammlung Blasen ihm die Wähler ordentlich den Marsch. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt allen das man eben nicht alles schafft, man kann halt nur sein beste geben. Mitten in den Ausführungen der Bürgermeisterin gibt es plötzlich ein Riesengetöse. Ein Tatzelwurm ist vor dem Rathaus aus der Erde aufgetaucht. Twilight wird klar das der hinter den Erdbeben der letzten Zeit steckt. Unter den Ponys kommt Panik auf. Sofort nimmt die Bürgermeisterin das Ruder in die Hufe. Sie ruft zur ruhe auf und fragt Fluttershy was Tazelwürmer Mögen und hassen. Fluttershy erklärt das ihre Wahrnehmung auf Vibrationen basiert, schwache locken sie an, starke verscheuchen sie. Umgehend weist die Bürgermeisterin Applejack an mit einem Trupp Erdponys den Wurm abzulenken. So wie sie das Zeichen sehen sollen sie den Wurm dan zu Fluttershys Haus locken. Sie geht mit Twilight schon mal dorthin. Alle anderen sollen im Rathaus bleiben. Der Plan geht auf und die Bürgermeisterin verscheucht den Wurm mit dem Dynamit von der Baustelle des neuen Stadions das Filthy bauen lässt. Nun würde Applejack gerne wissen woher die Bürgermeisterin weiß wie man mit Dynamit umgeht. Das hat sie alles bei den ganzen feierlichen Abrissen gelernt auf denen sie war. Da taucht Filthy mit den anderen Ponys auf und ist völlig baff das die Bürgermeisterin Ponyville gerettet hat. Für sie war es einfach nur das was jeder gute Bürger getan hätte. Nun können sie sich ganz um Filthys Rücktritt, den damit verbundenen Papierkram die Sonderwahl Kümmern. Alle sind Froh das in Ponyville bald wieder normale zustände herrschen. Auftritte Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Silver Spoon Ihre beste Freundin Filthy Rich Ihr Vater Spoiled Rich Ihre Mutter Der Schönheitsfleckenklub Ihre ehemaligen Lieblingsopfer und jetzt gute Freunde Galerie Diamond Tiara ID.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon.png Diamond Tiara ID EG.png| Tiaras Menschen Gegenstück in Equestria Girls Trivia *Ihr Name bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie Diamanten Krone oder Diamanten Diadem. *Im Merchandise wird sie Gelegentlich Diamond Dazzle Tiara genannt. Navboxen en:Diamond Tiara es:Diamond Tiara ru:Даймонд Тиара pl:Diamond Tiara it:Diamond Tiara ja:Diamond Tiara no:Diamond Tiara pt-br:Diamond Tiara sv:Diamond Tiara Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Fohlen